Oro or Uchiha?
by Sessy52
Summary: Sasuke has lived his life as a totally diff. person and now he knows the truth. How will he react? What about his family? And who is Sakura? Summary inside Sasusaku Warning: swearing, applied sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it is sessy52. This is just a little demo to see if I should continue to write this or not so please I want feedback. Oh and don't worry I will continue to write my other story (Who's Back?) **

**Ok enjoy**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Summary: Sasuke lived a normal life in the sound. He was one of those skater kids and he was happy with his life. But then he found his birth certificate. He finds out that he is not Sasuke Oro, he is actually the long lost son of the owners of the famous Uchiha Corp. He runs away from home and finds himself with the Uchiha family. He has to learn how to fit into a world that he feels he doesn't belong to and meet friends to help him survive it all.

* * *

The story didn't even make the news. Fuguka was on the verge of finally taking over the prized Uchiha Corp and a scandal about a missing boy would not be good for the business.

It sounds really weird but it made sense at the time. His father told him so. They didn't want it to get out to the public. So they kept it a secret. No one needed to know that there was another Uchiha heir in the world. He was gone. There was no other son. There was only one, Itachi Uchiha.

But Mikoto hated the idea of not having her baby. But as the years went on, she began to tell herself that her little boy, the baby she birthed, was dead. The baby that was taken right out of their home, not even a week old, was dead. He was gone and was never coming back never.

Yet, no matter how much she told herself that, there was always the tiniest bit of hope still in her. She wasn't sure why, but it never left. So when she was alone, and no one was watching, she would pray and hope he is safe and happy somewhere.

Her baby, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

My name is Sasuke Oro. I am a normal 17-year-old in Otogakure, Oto for short. I have dark raven hair and dark onyx eyes. I attend Sound High School and basically have a ton of fangirls. But I don't pay much mind to them. They are just annoying.

I live with my father, Orochimaru and a friend named Kabuto. I don't really get along with Kabuto that much but he is ok, I guess. He is really annoying and we are always at others throats. He is always hanging by my dad too. It is like they are partners in crime or something. But I guess I kind of consider him my brother. Well, he is the closest thing to a brother.

My dad is a pretty creepy guy. He looks nothing like me because he basically looks like a snake while I actually look like a human being. He is really annoying too. He is always watching every move I make and it creeps me out. He is kind of paranoid.

He is pretty strict so I have to watch what I do because he always has someone watching me to make sure I don't do something. I don't even know what he expects me to do. But one good thing about having a strict parent is that you get good at sneaking around. I have learned to do so much and not even be suspected, which is amazing with my dad. Like sneaking out to go see my friends, like Karin.

Karin is one of my friends. She is pretty cool, and we are pretty close. She is very friendly with me, if you catch my drift, and I'm the same way, to a certain extent. She isn't my girlfriend or anything, just "close friends". And my dad doesn't even know.

As you can probably already tell, I'm not a goody-two-shoes. Hardly anyone in Oto is. In a way, Oto is just a city of thugs. In this city, you have to watch your back half the time if you go into certain areas. The fun area.

I like life here. There is always something going on. And there is a ton of places to have street races, skateboard, and do whatever you want (When your not being watched by a spy for your dad). It is even cool to just drive around on my bike.

I have a motorcycle. And let me tell you, it is my pride and joy. I saved up all my money for three years and bought it. It is black with dark blue flames and a snake on it. I'm always cashing out money on it, trying to make it better, if possible. Which is kind of why I'm in this in trouble now.

I wanted to buy some more parts for my bike so it will be faster. I wanted to win the upcoming street race and win the title of the fastest man around. The keyword is wanted.

I needed some money so I could buy the parts. I could have just stole the damn parts but no, I decided to play it save and not risk getting caught,…….again. So I decided that I was going to steal some money from my dad. I would take it from his safe so he won't know it was gone right away. Smart plan, right?

Wrong.

I sneak in into my dad's office where the safe is. I'm not allowed into the office. It is, as my dad says "His area". But I'm not going to lie, it wasn't my first time in the damn room.

I carefully figured out a way to open the damn safe, which took forever. I must have spent 20 minutes on the damn thing. Someone must have not wanted me in the safe. I looked inside and quietly looked for the money. It took about 5 minutes to find it because it was tucked behind this file.

When I was taking out the money my hand bumped the file and it ended up falling out and spilling the contents everywhere.

And that is when I saw it. I kind of just stared at it for a moment, reading it over and over again. I looked at it and for some reason I just felt like it was something I was supposed to find. The name on the document wasn't mine but if felt like it. The name sounded familiar and like it was something that was apart of me. The name, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha.

I thought briefly about it, and I quickly scrambled over to the computer on the desk. My mind was just scrambling and I didn't even realize that I was looking up the name Uchiha.

I brought up a page about a family business. I didn't even read all of the words because my eyes landed on a small picture on the screen. I clicked on the pictured and it quickly loaded.

I felt my whole body go numb and stiffen when I saw a family of three. It was a women and two males. One was the father while the other was the son, I assumed. But what got me panicked was that they all looked like me. I looked like I was a part of that family. I was the spitting image of the two men in the picture. I stared at the photo and felt weird. Like I was an Uchiha.

Suddenly I just knew. Maybe by instinct or by something else, it didn't matter. But I knew that I was not Sasuke Oro. But I was in fact a Uchiha.

I glanced at the document in my hands. I read it again to make sure that I had not misread it and was just freaking out for nothing. But in fact, it was the same. It was the birth certificate for a Sasuke Uchiha. My birth certificate.

* * *

**Bom! bom! bom! So what do you think? **

**If I continue the story, I think I might switch it from different character's POV. Oh and don't worry this will be a sasusaku story.**

**So yeah review and let me know if I should continue or not. Sorry it was so short too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I decided to continue the story. Not because people reviewed, because not a lot did, but because I just kept on thinking of things that was going to happen and what he will do and etc.**

**But let me tell you, there was major disappointment and doubt about this story. I didn't get any feed back from anyone except from CherryBloosm016. So yeah. Thanks CherryBloosm016.**

**So anyway, on with the story, I guess :( **

I just stared at the document in my hands. I felt the blood in my face drain, and it felt like my stomach decided to take a vacation and travel to an unknown place. Then all the thoughts that were racing around in my head, causing the biggest migraine in the world, became blurry as I stared the simple paper in my hands.

Yes, in fact, it was a simple piece of paper. I could just simply rip it up and just be done with it. In fact, I could rip it into pieces and then just make a simple phone call and have another copy faxed to me. It was a simple paper. But it held meaning. Meaning that said that I was not Sasuke Oro and in fact Sasuke Uchiha.

It meant that my whole life, as long as I could remember, was a lie. A dirty lie. I was not a normal Sound high student. My father was not Orochimaru and Kabuto wasn't my sort-of-brother-that-I-hate. They were not my family.

Everything was a lie. One lie after another. How could I not know? I mean, it has been seventeen years. Seventeen years of living with possibly kidnappers. Seventeen fucking years.

Seventeen years I didn't know that I was not in the right home. I didn't know that I should not be in this bad neighborhood and actually in the nice, rich neighborhoods that I heard were in Konoha.

Konoha, I heard that was a nice place. It was one of those places that everyone knew each other, even though it was not a small town. It had a middle class and then they had a upper class, with rich families like the Hyuga family. And apparently the Uchiha family from this article on the internet. But no lower class. There was no poor people like me.

What am I going to do? Should I just forget about it? Should I runaway? And if I did runaway, where should I go? Should I go find the Uchiha's or should I go to some random town and find a place there? I just don't know.

I sat there for awhile longer and stared at the document. I didn't even realize that my body decided to move. I was in such a daze that I felt like I was somewhere else and my body was moving by its self.

I cleaned up all the papers on the ground, put them back into the safe along with the money I was going to steal. I put everything back into place, except for the birth certificate, and sat down at the computer. I quickly printed out the page on the Uchiha's and left.

I went into my room and hide the papers before plopping on my very comfy bed that suddenly wasn't all that comfy anymore. I laid there and stared blankly at the wall until sleep pulled me in.

- x - O - x -

I awoke in the morning and began my morning routine. But the whole time I was still in my thoughts and was dazed. I put on my school uniform, some black pants, black jacket with the schools logo on it, and a t-shirt underneath even though your supposed to wear a white dress shirt. I then went down to the kitchen.

Dad and Kabuto were already in the kitchen eating breakfast. Dad was reading the paper while Kabuto was watching TV. I, in my dazed state, walked slowly into the kitchen and at down at the table.

The two men looked at me and then each other. Kabuto looked back at the me and studied me. I was staring off at nothing and was kind of pale. I was also sitting in front of a plate of food set out for me but was not eating.

Kabuto was about to say something when I abruptly stood up. I looked at Dad dead in the eyes with a serious expression and opened my mouth to speak but paused. After a moment of silence I finally spoke. "I'm going to school early. I have stuff to do there." I lied.

I then walked out the door and quickly drove down the street before they could even say anything. They threw questioning glances at each other before Kabuto spoke. "So, what was that all about?"

- x - O - x -

I tried to act as normal as possible at school, so not to worry the fucking fangirls. If they thought something was wrong with me then I would be mobbed for the whole day by girls trying to cheer me up.

I just sat there in my classes and stared at the clock, trying to will it to move quicker. But we all know that didn't help and made it seem like it was moving slower.

Waiting and willing the clock to move faster quickly became very annoying so by the lunch rolled around I was tried of it. So tried of it that I decided that I had enough school for the day and left, not even bothering to tell my friends.

On the ride home I began to think about everything and entered into another dazed state. It was amazing that I even made it home without getting into an accident. But I have driven home drunk many times, so it wasn't that amazing.

I was so out of it that I dimly remember getting home and walking into a empty house. Dad and Kabuto were both out and weren't going to be home until school ended. I went into my room and turned on my stereo before laying down, school uniform in all.

I sat there and just was engulfed by my thoughts. I had so many emotions flowing through me, some I didn't even know I had, though my face didn't show it. My face was stoic as usual, but on the inside, I felt like I was going to blow and I couldn't take it.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling that was telling me I had to get out of there. I didn't know why but I just couldn't look at anything that was in this house. Anything that I didn't buy myself because they felt like lies, somehow. And i couldn't take it.

I abruptly stood up and went to my closet. I grabbed a small backpack and emptied its contents onto the floor, not caring what it hit or where it landed. I dug in my closet, pulled out some clothes and shoved it into the bag. I dashed into the kitchen and pulled some food out and shoved it into the bag as well.

I was about to run out the door when I suddenly stopped and a paper flashed in my head. I rushed back into my room and dug the papers out of its hiding spot and, for some reason, I gently put into my bag. I gently put it in while everything else was shoved and compacted in the bag.

I quickly dashed out the door and hopped onto my bike. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I didn't care that I was still wearing my school uniform or that I left my radio on in the house. I didn't care that I left a path of destruction when I was trying to pack or that I left all of my belongings besides the things in the bag. I just didn't care. As long as I was out of that house and that feeling that told me to leave wasn't there, I didn't care.

- x - O - x -

I had been on the road for awhile now. I hadn't stopped to eat, instead pulling the candy bars and such that I thought it would be wise to pack, but ended up dropping, or to sleep or rest, I just drove. And the funny thing was I didn't know where I was or even where I had been. Truth be told, I wasn't paying attention.

After awhile longer, it was already dark and I could feel a yawn coming. I silently decided that I would find a place to stay for the night in the nearest city or town. I didn't really care where it was as long as I found a place.

- x - O - x -

I silently drove into a city called Konoha and began my search for a place to stay. But this seemed harder to do then I thought. It was already really late and not many places were open and the hotels seem to be hiding from me.

I drove around aimlessly for awhile more until I saw a girl walking down the street. I thought briefly about driving past her but something told me to pull over and ask for directions. We all know that many men would never to this but i was tired, hungry and well, for lack of better term, desperate.

I pulled up along side her and I noticed that she stiffened like she was afraid. I looked at her and noticed that she was nothing like I was used to seeing. She was short compared to me, skinny and had pink hair that flowed a little past her shoulders. Yes, I was not mistaken, pink hair. This would have struck me as odd if I wasn't so tired.

"Umm excuse me," I said and I swore I saw her start to shake. "Do you know where a hotel is?"

She turned slightly to face me and just stared. And from the looks of it she was kind of shocked. Why? No clue.

"Umm…there is one down the street. Just keep going straight and you can't miss it." she said. She had a nice and gentle voice. She also sounded innocent. Something I hadn't heard from a girl in a while, or anyone for that matter.

I nodded my head and gave a polite 'thank you' before starting down the road. I briefly looked back at her only to see her staring at my retreating form. But this didn't bug me. I just figured another fan girl.

- x - O - x -

I stood in front of the clerk at the front desk. I was staring into my wallet and unhappy to find that I didn't have enough for even one night. I turned back to the clerk who stared at me impatiently. I silently wished the clerk was a woman so I could charm my way into a room.

I sighed and said a sorry before turning and getting back on my bike. Great, I was still hungry, tired and I had no money for a room. I don't know what to do.

* * *

**So that is it. I hope you like it. Sorry it was so short. I was going to write more but my hands are cramping up on me. And let me tell you, it hurts.**

**So was that Sakura that he ran into or her evil twin sister …… umm……. Bakura? Umm.. Could you tell that I just made that up? That wasn't even a good name either. I could have thought of something better…….. Oh I know! I should have called her something flowery like Rose or Lilly or Violet or …… I could do this for a while so I'm just going to stop now. Please ignore this rant. I'm to lazy to just delete it.**

**So hopefully this chapter will get more reviews and I won't have to cry. T-T so please Review, even if you don't like it. I just need feed back so I can fix or continue to do something.**

**Well I will try to update soon. I guess.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, it has been a while since I updated. Sorry about that. I have been suffering from a major case if writers block and all I could think of was things for other stories. I know, I'm a sad excuse of a writer. I bet I missed some kind of dead line, lol.**

**So yeah I just going to just start it up.

* * *

**

[Sasuke's POV

I sluggishly sat myself on my bike and drove away for the motel. I couldn't help but notice how sad it was that I couldn't even afford a crappy motel room. I should stole some money from dad before I left. But, of course, I never think.

I drove around with no particular reason or idea what I was going to do. I just drove.

I was driving down a street with really big houses. No, scratch that, really big mansions. They were really nice too. I must have somehow wandered into the upper class area.

After driving around for a few hours I noticed this girl walking up a driveway. She was skinny and had pink hair. Was it the same girl that I got directions from? I briefly thought about pulling over but decided to just keep going.

I drove for another half hour, when something caught my eye. I pulled over to the side of the road and looked at this gigantic mansion. But that wasn't what caught my eye. It was the small sign at the end of longest driveway I have even seen.

The sign was a small sign. It had a wooden base and metal, possibly iron, letters and numbers. It was some kind of address and it had the family's name on it. It was simple, yet very well made and looked very nice. "_1407 Uchiha"_, it said.

It sluggishly walked over to the sign and ran my fingers over it. It was a little shocked when I didn't feel much, but quickly realized it was because my hands were numb from being in the cold for so long. And of course, me being the best packer in the world, forgot to pack a coat. I only have my school uniform, which is a small black jacket with the school's logo on it.

I turned my attention to mansion and had a heated debate with myself about going to the door. Or at least checking the place out.

So finally, I walked, very slowly, up the driveway. And I was defiantly right when I thought it was the longest thing in the world. I was so tired that I was dragging my feet the whole way there. It felt like the longest walk in the world but when I finally arrived, I wished I had more time to think it through.

I walked to the door and stood there for a moment. I reluctantly rang the door bell and waited for and answer.

It seemed like it was the worst moments I ever spent, just waiting for an answer and suddenly the walk up the drive was looking like paradise. So many questions were rushing around in my head, my heart felt like it was in some kind of race with something, probably my stomach because it felt like it was traveling, at a fast rate. I was so nervous that I probably would gave thrown up if I had anything in my stomach. My nerves suddenly took control and I was a bolt when the door opened.

Standing in front of me was a pretty woman, yet she looked very sleepy and realized that it was very late. She had a fair complexion and had black hair, like me. She had kind looking eyes and looked to be in her late 30's but I had a feeling that she was older. She was wearing a robe and was currently staring at me like I had three heads.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I had nothing to say. I thought briefly if I should just bolt now.

She stared at me but she expression changed. It went form the three-headed-look, to a confused look, to something I couldn't quite tell what it was. But I couldn't help but think it was because she figured out who I was.

"Umm…….y-you look cold. C-come in." she stuttered with a sweet voice.

As soon as I walked in I felt the warm air hit my cold skin and I felt so much better. The mansion looked nice on the outside but was so much better on the inside. I would have never thought that a place could look like this, it was like something in a dream.

She lead me to a room that I assumed was the living room. She sat me down on a couch and I suddenly became very aware of just how tired I was. I could have just fallen asleep right on that couch.

There was a long awkward silence and I could feel her gaze on me. I looked up at her and she continued to stare, like she was examining me. But for some reason, I didn't feel uncomfortable. There was something else I was feeling. I don't know what it was but I felt like I belonged here.

We just stared at each other. And I was comfortable with it. Suddenly I heard some footsteps.

I looked toward the noises only to see two men come into the room and stare at me. They both had questioning stares focused on me. They looked a like but I could also see the woman in the younger man.

I was comfortable with the woman, but when the men came in I felt my nerves kick in again and I wanted to run. But that would be rude. Waking them at a late hour and then running. Plus, Sasuke Oro never runs.

. . . . But I wonder if Sasuke Uchiha does. . . .

I quickly pushed that thought aside and turned my attention back to the woman. She was still staring at me and I could now feel the stares of the two behind me. And I am not to fond of the idea of people staring at me, never was. cough fangirls cough

We sat there for what seemed like forever, just staring at me and I couldn't take it any more. I abruptly stood up and shocked everyone in the room. I quickly grabbed my bag, that I placed on the ground a little bit ago, and started for the door, mumbling a "I'm sorry".

I was nearly out of the living room when I heard the woman's voice behind me. "Wait, please, tell me what you came here for. Please." She sounded sad but I could also hear some hope in her voice.

I stood there for awhile longer before turning to face them. The woman had a hopeful and pleading look on her face while the two males had confusion written all over theirs. I debated about what to do next. Should I just make a run for it? Or should I show them the birth certificate?

After a moment I finally decided what to do. I turned my attention to my bag and opened it. I began to rummage through my bag and occasionally glanced up to them only to see the same faces.

I finally found the papers and carefully pulled them out. I read the words on the paper over again before turning back to them. I just held the papers up and just stared at the woman in front of me. "Umm… I don't know if this means anything but I found this in my Dad's safe at home and well…I don't know…." I mumbled quietly.

The woman stared at me for a moment longer before walking towards me and holding out her hand. I stared at her hand before reluctantly handing the papers to her. She studied them before looking at me with glassy eyes.

Suddenly the older man walked over and took the documents from her hands. He studied them as the woman stared at me with her hands over her mouth and tears swelling up.

The man looked up at me and gestured toward the couch. I reluctantly walked over to the couch and sat down. The man then pulled the woman out of the room, leaving me with the younger man. He calmly walked over to me and sat down on the chair that the woman was sitting moments ago.

He just stared at me and I stared back. He looked like the older male but also looked like the woman and I assumed he was their son. But now that I looked at him, He also looked a lot like me. It fact, if my hair didn't spike up in the back and if it was longer, than he was the older version of me.

It was weird. All my life, I thought that I was just weird. I looked NOTHING like my dad and I had no clue what my mother looked like. But know, I see people that look like me. And it is like I no longer feel like I'm a odd ball or something.

It almost makes me feel better somehow.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took sooooo long. And I'm sooooo sorry it was short. I just can't think and I really want to get it up so yeah sorry.**

**So what do you think? I really need feedback. If you can give ideas on what to do next would be greatly appreciated. So please Review!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello sorry this is so late. I know I'm bad well, enjoy. Oh and I have no editor so there will be a lot of mistakes that I didn't catch so sorry.

* * *

**

I sat there and stared at the male in front of me. The same uncomfortable silence filled the room, and it was becoming unbearable. I can deal with a few minutes of silence but it has been more 20 minutes. Twenty fucking straight minutes of silence with this male staring at me.

I was okay with him staring at me a first, but now, I don't think I can take him staring at me any longer. I'm already uncomfortable enough and then this idiot is making me even more uncomfortable.

I waited another 10 minutes or so (and I felt like I was going to go crazy and yell and or scream), until the two others came back into the room. The man walked over to the male in front of me and made some hand movements telling him to get up. The male stood up and moved to behind the chair and stared at me. The woman went and sat on the arm of the chair since it was a thick arm. And they all stared at me. . . .

After another moment of silence, the man sitting in the chair finally spoke up. He looked me straight in the eyes and in a cold tone he spoke. "We are not sure what to think, you showing up in the middle of the night and claiming to be our son.", he suddenly got a nudge by the woman who gave him a strict look. He looked at her with an equally strict look before continuing. "But I don't think we should discuss this now, some of us have a early start tomorrow and should really get to sleep."

With that being said the two males left. They just left. I looked at the woman and she smiled sweetly at me. "Sorry about them. They are just grumpy at the moment. We will discuss this tomorrow after work, but for now, why don't we get you a place to sleep. You must be exhausted."

I slightly nodded my head and followed her out of the room. We walked for what seemed like forever in the complicating halls of the mansion before arriving in a hall with all the doors open. As we walked by the rooms, I noticed that they looked like quest rooms. A whole hall with quest halls. Wow, this people were really rich.

I nearly ran into the woman when she stopped in front of one of the open doors. She turned to me and smiled sweetly and made a swift hand movement forward the door. I walked in and looked around. The walls were a sandy brown color and the so was the furniture. The bed was a beige color. The bed a few red and orange pillows on as well as beige ones. There was a chest at the foot of the bed and it also had some pillows on it. Overall, it was a fancy looking room with a lot of warm colors. Joy.

I threw my bag on the floor and walked over to the bed. I ran my fingers over the comforter and it felt really soft. Suddenly feeling just how tired I was I almost jumped on the bed but then I remembered the woman was still at the door. I looked over and she was still smiling but this time she was staring at me lovingly.

We stared at each other for a few moments and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. She quickly composed herself and told him where to go and about the map by the door( yeah, this house is so big that people have gotten lost so they made maps) and other things before excusing herself.

I was all alone again. I walked over to my bag to see what I had packed only to see that with my frantic packing, I didn't pack any sort of pajamas. Oh well, I can just sleep in my boxers like I do some times. I removed my clothes until I was only in my boxers, dropped the clothes to the floor and climbed into the bed. It was so soft and felt so good on my cold and tired body.

I laid there about ten minutes until my eyes became to heavy to stay open. I quickly drifted in to sleep.

- x - O - x -

When I awoke in the morning, it took a moment for it to register where I was and what happened. I laid in bed for about 20 more minutes, perfectly content, before deciding to get up. I climbed out of the bed and instead of being completely covered in cold air, I felt the heat of the room. They had the heat on.

I looked over at my bag and noticed that it had been moved as well as my clothes that I had carelessly left on the ground. They were set on the chest at the foot of the bed. My clothes was folded and it had a note on it. The handwriting was neat and was on a fancy looking stationary.

_Good Morning. When you are ready, head down to the dining room._

Okay, looks like I am heading to the dining room. But first, I have to get dressed(I'm not walking around in a mansion that I don't know in my boxers). I grabbed my bag and looked at what I had packed again. I quickly threw on my usual clothes and grabbed the map.

I followed the map and after some twist and turns and a flight of stair and more turns, I found the dining room. When I walked in, the woman from last night was sitting at one end and was writing something. She had papers scattered around her and it looked like she was working on some kind of paper work.

When I walked more toward the table, she looked up from the papers and looked at me strangely. She looked me up and down with a surprised look. I looked down at what I was wearing and saw nothing special. I was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a white belt. I had on a plain midnight blue shirt and a black wrist band on my right hand. Just the kind of clothes I normally wear.

I looked back up to see that she was still staring at me. She caught my stare as well and smiled. "Wow, I was expecting to have lunch with you, not breakfast." she choked out looking at her watch on her wrist.

She gestured toward a chair to her left and I walked over to it. The table was a long table and it looked like you could fit four people comfortably on the sides. The currently had for chairs out, one on each end of the long table and one on the sides of the table. "Hn" I muttered while sitting down on a chair. She continued to look at me and then she suddenly called out a name. A maid walked in and walked toward her. "The cook can cook you anything you would like. " she said to me.

I just looked at her and then at the maid. "Anything would be fine." I mumbled. She looked at me for a while before she began talking again. "No really, anything you would want. Like if you would like these really sweet cinnamon bun with this fantastic icing." she looked at me to see if it caught my interest.

I just looked at her. She looked like she was really trying hard. To get me into a conversation or to get me eat something or just get to know me, I don't know. "I don't like sweets." I said bluntly.

She looked at me weird again but honestly I get the same look a lot when I tell people that I don't like sweets. I don't know but I just never liked it. I'm not a spicy person either.

We sat there for a long while and I could feel the stares of the two women on me. One was one that was kind of sad and hurt while the other was a fangirl stare. "Eggs sound good." I mumbled in an attempt to get the maid out of there. I heard her leave and silently thanked god, I hate fangirls.

The rest of breakfast was awkward. The woman, who's name I found out was Mikoto, tried to talk to me but it didn't work. I tried as well, but it was so awkward that I couldn't do it. But I least no one can say that I didn't try.

After breakfast I walked back to "my" room, using the map, of course. I was told that we were to discuss everything tonight at dinner. The two males were at work so I had to wait. I mean, I could their long lost son/brother but work is more important. Makes me wonder what exactly I got myself into.

I sat on the bed and just kind of stared at ceiling for awhile because I had nothing else to do. BORING! After some time, I decided to explore. So with the map in hand, I ventured out. It was a pretty house, filled with fancy and expansive looking things. The rooms were big and I wondered just how big this house was.

I wondered into a hall that had less rooms in it. I walked by and I noticed that these rooms looked like they had some on living in them and not just a guest room. I just strolled on until I came upon a room with the door closed.

No really knowing why, but I opened the door and flicked on the light. It was a furnished baby room. The walls were a light blue and had clouds on the ceiling. The walls were decorated with an assortment of things.

But what caught my eye was these blocks of wood that were hung on one of the walls. I was beautifully crafted and were painted red. Altogether, nothing that amazing, just something you would find in a room housing some rich people. But what I spelled out meant something, to him at least. There, before his eyes were the letters S-A-S-U-K-E.

I silently closed the door and began walking again. That could have been my baby room. I found myself in the white, silver, and black kitchen. I walked in and there was a maid in there. She looked to be in her twenties and was rather pretty. She was sitting on a stood, leaning over onto a counter and was painting her nails a dark blue.

She noticed me standing there and looked at me. "Sorry, I was taking my break." she said stopping painting mid-nails. I walked over and sat across from and gave her a look that said to continue. She looked at me strangely and then reluctantly continued.

Out of complete boredom, I watched her. She expertly painted with the dark blue almost navy blue. She would look up at me and then quickly look back down and continue painting.

When she finished up her last finger, she examined her work. She looked at them proudly then at me. She looked me up and down, then at my hand that was carelessly placed on the white counter. She was silent for a few more seconds while I wondered what she was thinking.

Then silently, almost so quiet that I almost missed it, she muttered something. I looked at her strangely then she repeated it louder so I could hear her. "Would you like if I painted _your_ nails."

I glanced down at my hands and then at hers. I looked up at her and she had a hopeful look in her eyes. "I'm trying to save up some money so I can go to beauty school. If you let me paint your nails, it will help me get some practice in." she said.

I looked at her again and then down at my nails. It couldn't hurt, I guess. I sighed and set my hands in front of her. She smiled brightly from ear to ear and grabbed my hands.

- x - O - x-

I spent most of my day in "my" room. I checked all my missed calls and voice mail on my phone. Most of them were from my dad, freaking out and asking where I am, and then were some from my friends asking why I didn't tell them I was skipping school or town. After I checked my phone, I put it in my back pocket and forgot about it. I found my Zune(a MP3) in a pocket of my bag and listened to it until I heard a knock on the door.

I was the maid from earlier, who's name is Kisa, and she told me dinner was ready. We silently walked down to the dinning room. Mikoto was at the same end as this morning, except she didn't have the papers scattered around her. The two males from yesterday were there was well. The other male was sitting on the opposite end from the woman, while the younger male sat across from an empty chair, my chair.

I walked in and sat down silently. I felt there stares and I looked up to see the two males with a strange/shocked look on their faces and Mikoto smiling brightly. I smirked at her and looked down at the empty plate in front of me. Suddenly some maids came out and put a plate in front of me, as well as everyone else.

It looked like a good meal and after a few moments of picking at it, I began to actually eat it. I listened silently as the two males talked about work. I cut off a piece of the meat on my plate and took a bit. I then wished I didn't. As soon as my teeth sank into it my whole mouth burst into fire. I didn't give myself a chance to chew it and just swallowed it. Thank god it was a small piece. God, I hate spicy food. I took a sip of my drink and played it off like nothing happened. But silently decided to eat the other things on my plate and not the spicy meat.

I listened to them and their work talk while picking at my food again. After a while I zoned out and went into my own world. I didn't even noticed when they stopped talking about work and tried to get me attention until I heard someone say my name. I looked up and at the male across from me. "Did you hear me?" he said.

I shook my head no and he repeated himself. "I said, do you always dress like that?" He said with an annoyed tone because he had to repeat himself. I looked at my clothes and then back at him. "What's wrong with what I am wearing?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing, it's just not a lot of people dress like that, is all." he said

"Like what?" I said defensively again. I really bugs me when people talk about what I wear. It is how I like it so everyone can just shove off. Plus, a lot of people wear stuff like this, it completely normal.

He looked at me strangely and I knew that I was giving him a bad impression of me but it really bugs me. He then looked down at hands and then back to my eyes with a face of disbelief. "Are your nails painted?"

Oh, please say he isn't one of those people that think all guys who wear nail polish or make up are gay. Because that bugs me, too. I don't wear make up but I think you should be able to whatever you want. "Yeah, so what?"

He exchanged glances with the other male and I swear, I felt like walking over and punching him in the face. Believe me, I've punched someone for a lot less.

Mikoto must have sensed my anger, because she gave the two a stern look and told them to change to subject, now.

The older male cleared his throat to get our attention. We all looked over to him and he began. "Now, we all know why we have a guest here and it is time we discuss this. Now before we do anything, I must insist that we had a paternity test done to be sure that we are, in fact, family."

"Fuguka!" Mikoto yelled. But before she could even say anything else I spoke up.

"Okay."

* * *

**Ta Da! The 4th chapter is done.**

**Oh and I don't want people to think that Sasuke is emo or anything. He was just bored so he let the girl paint his nails. And he wears the skinny jeans because he is a skater/bad boy kind of guy. Plus I think he would look good in skinny jeans. Lol**

**So please review **

**Sessy52**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know what goes here so yeah. I took forever blah blah blah. I know. Well, on with the show.**

* * *

I awoke in the morning laying in "my" room. I started blankly at the ceiling above me, not really knowing what to think.

Flashback

_The older male cleared his throat to get our attention. We all looked over to him and he began. "Now, we all know why we have a guest here and it is time we discuss this. Now before we do anything, I must insist that we had a paternity test done to be sure that we are, in fact, family."_

"_Fuguka!" Mikoto yelled. But before she could even say anything else I spoke up._

"_Okay."_

_Everyone turned their attention to me. They all had a shocked look on their faces, not believing that I just agreed so quickly. In fact, I shocked myself. I don't know why I gave in so easily. I guess it was because I want to know if they are actually my parents or if I'm just imaging everything._

"_W-what?" Mikoto stuttered. _

_I focused all of my attention onto my plate because I, for some reason, couldn't face them. "I said that I will take the test."_

_There was a unsettling silence afterward. I suddenly felt kind of sick. I was a little lightheaded and the food that look so interesting a minute ago was making feel kind of like throwing up. I felt smothered by the air and l couldn't breath._

"_So it's settled. I will have someone come by tomorrow to get your DNA." Fuguka said calmly._

_I felt the color drain from my face and I felt cold but I could feel some sweat drip down my back. I looked at my hand only to find that it was shaking and I knew I was done with dinner. "Yeah, umm, I think I'm going to go up to m- um, the room. Excuse me."_

End of Flashback

I sat there for a while, my mind completely blank. Then a sudden thought struck me. I had a horrible taste in my mouth. At first, I didn't know why and then I remember that I threw up quite a bit last night. Ew.

I quickly jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom attached to "my" room. It was a nice bathroom, clean, expensive looking, and completely stocked up with everything a person would need. I ran over to the sink and quickly washed my mouth out.

A good ten minutes filled with brushing my teeth, rinsing, and mouth wash later I had successfully cleaned my mouth. I stared at my reflection in the mirror for a good twenty minutes, just thinking. What if the test reveals that I'm not a Uchiha? What will happen next?

Shaking those thoughts away, I realized that I hadn't showered in two days. I did a quick hunt around the bathroom and found the things I needed. A shower will do me good.

- x - O - x -

Steam busted out of the bathroom as I opened the door. I calmly walked over to the bed with the towel draped over my head. When I reached the bed I heard a small gasp and looked up. There standing by the dresser was Mikoto.

She looked surprised and embarrassed by how red her face was. She was holding a small note in her hand and the other was covering her mouth. I gave her a questionable look.

"Umm, sorry. I didn't realize you were, umm….., exposed." Exposed? What? I looked down to see that I was in my boxers, and the towel on my head. I'm not exposed. I used to walk around like this( during the summer mostly) at home all the time. Sometimes less.( long, embarrassing story where I was fooling around with Karin and we went to get something to eat, wrapped in blankets. And well Kabuto walked into the kitchen. Yeah, not my proudest moment. Thankfully, he didn't tell Dad.)

She looks absolutely mortified that she saw me like this. I'm going to have to get used to this and make a mental note not to walk around naked if I'm going to be apart of this family. That is, if I am apart of this family.

I gave her a questioning look like why-are-you-so-upset-about-seeing-me-in-my-boxers. But apparently, she didn't understand. "Oh, you are probably wondering why I'm here. (Umm, not exactly) Well, I was going to talk to you, but you were in the bathroom, so I was going to leave you this note, but you came out and well, you know the rest. Here." she said quickly, all the while growing even more red.

She handed me a note. It was on the same fancy stationary with the same neat handwriting.

_I noticed that you only had that small bag with you so I didn't think you had much clothes. I arranged for a driver to take you shopping._

Now that I thought about it, I didn't have much more clean clothes. Probably only enough for today. "Umm, thank you but I don't have any money. I don't even have enough to buy a glove."

"Oh, please! My treat! You can buy a whole closet's worth of clothes!" she said with a wide smile.

I looked at her in disbelief. She doesn't even know if I'm actually her real son and she offering to buy me a ton of clothes? It's too good to be true. "Oh, no. You don't have too. I'm fine the way I am. Don't worry about it."

"No, I want to. Now get dressed." And just as sudden as she came, she was gone. She didn't even give me a chance to fight back. I turned and opened my bag. I only had two shirts left, a pair of jeans, a beanie, a pair of black fingerless gloves and my homework from last week. Wait. How did that get into there? And even more amazing, it's done. I never do my homework. Huh? Weird.

I put on a pair of skinny, blue jeans and grey, short sleeved shirt with a dark grey, long sleeved shirt under the other. I put on the same white belt as yesterday, the black fingerless gloves, and pulled on a black beanie over my spiked hair.

After getting dressed, I strolled down to first floor. After checking a few rooms, I found Mikoto in the 'sitting room', which is total different from the living room that normally no one goes into, from what I was told by Kisa (the maid that painted my nails). When I walked in she turned to me and smiled, before she called a name of a man.

"This man here is the driver. He will drive you to the mall and will walk with you if would like." she said gesturing to a rather large, scary looking man in a black suit. She then lead us to the door blabbing about buying clothes, shoes and some other things that I didn't quite catch.

Before I knew it I was seated in the back of a really nice looking black car. The man wasn't much of a talker and nether was I so the ride to the mall was filled with silence. I leaned against the door and stared out the window, watching the streets of Konoha pass me by. "High class mall or normal mall" I heard a deep, harsh voice say. I spared the driver a glace before muttering 'normal'. I think I will pass on shopping with a bunch of snobs.

It didn't take long for us to arrive. The driver pulled up by one of the many doors of the mall. I looked out the window and saw that people were staring at the car. I guess it was because it was a really nice, expensive looking car and not just a normal car. It looked like a rich person car, like it was.

The driver got out of the car and I just looked at him. I opened the door and was getting out when he came around the car and held the door for me. I just gave him a weird look. He then closed the door after me and pulled out a credit card. "Mrs. Uchiha told me to give this to you. You can buy your things with this. Would you like me to walk with you?"

I just looked at him strangely before shaking my head no and grabbed the card. A credit card? We just met each other a few days ago and we don't know if I am actually her son and she gives me her credit card to go shopping with. Umm. Okay. "I will be fine by myself. Oh, and the holding the door thing kind of freaks me out." He nodded and said that he was going to be waiting for me outside and to just come out when I'm done. I nodded and turned around to find a lot of people staring at me. Maybe because I look like such a punk and I have a driver.

I walked into the mall and was greeted with people swarming around. Little kids complaining about wanting a toy, their parents telling them no, group of girls swarming around, talking loudly, couples. Like at home. Finally, something familiar, well sort of.

I started to walk in no particular direction, just looking around. After I while I noticed that I was turning a lot heads. People of all ages and gender, all looking at me as I walked by, minding my own business, hands pocketed, normal stoic expression. As I passed by a group of teenagers I heard them talking.

"What is that guy wearing?" a boy said.

"Even gay guys don't wear tight jeans like those." another boy said.

"I don't know. But he's pretty hot." a girl said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." another girl said.

I just kept walking and ignored them completely, along with everyone else.

- x - O - x -

I had spent some time wandering around, looking in some stores, but I hadn't found anything. The shirts will be easy enough to find but jeans were a bit of a problem. I noticed that a lot of the guys in Konoha don't wear skinny jeans like we do in Oto. I fact, I haven't seen any. I will most likely have to buy some normal jeans and some of the girl skinny jeans. They'll fit, I'm small enough, I just would prefer to wear boys clothes. But I like it tighter so I'll buy it even if it is for girls. I mean, I can wear Karin's jeans.

I wandered near the food court and decided to take a break. I wasn't hungry so I leaned against the wall of the ledge and looked down at the levels below( I was on the third of four floors of the mall). I stood there for a bit just watching people walk by until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see a blonde girl with blue eyes in front of me. She hair that went to her mid-back with a thick headband, keeping her hair out of her face except her bangs that covered part of one of her eyes. She was shorter that me by a head and she was skinny. All in all, she was a pretty girl. "Hey, I'm Ino. You new here."

I normally wouldn't pay any mind to her because I am sort-of-kind-of-not-really in a relationship with a girl back at home. Karin was one of my best friends, and a little more. We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, we just fool around with each other. We are technically free to date other people but I don't because Karin gets mad. I don't really care actually but when she is mad, I don't get any from her, so I don't date. I'm more of a fling kind of guy, I guess. But Karin isn't here, so I'm free to do whatever I want and have no worries.

We stood there a good twenty minutes and just flirted with each other. She isn't really my type but hey, I gave her a chance. I found out that she was still in high school, like me, but she doesn't skip like me. She is the same age as me and come from a pretty well off family. Not filthy rich like the Uchiha's (and possibly me), but not middle class. She has a nice big house stuff to match. I also found out that a table with three girls sitting there is her friends and she saw me and came over.

"So, Sasuke, you know so much about me and I know nothing about you." Umm. What the hell am I supposed to say. 'Oh, me?! Well, nothing much here. I've lived in Oto for as long as I remember but I found a birth certificate and suspected it was mine. So I ran away and came here, where I found the Uchiha's, who I think are my family, and I've been living with them. We are just waiting for the paternity test to come in and decided my fate. You know, the usual life of a teenage boy'

Before I had time to respond, fortunately, Ino's friends came over. Well two of them. One had brown hair and brown eyes. She was a little bit taller then Ino, still shorter than me (Not a lot of girls are taller than me. I'm pretty fucking tall) and skinny. The other girl was shorter than Ino with a purplish-blackish color hair with pale eyes. She was always skinny and she didn't meet my eyes.

"Ino, come on. We have to go." said the brown haired girl.

"Hold on. Sasuke, these are my friends I was talking about. This one is Tenten and the shy one is Hinata." she said with a smile. I looked at them and did a slight nod to say hello.**(a/n: he did the guy thing. When guys are acting all cool and stuff and they will look at you and nod their head slightly to say hello. Does anyone know why they do that? It can be weird or hot, depending on who does it. Anyways….)**

They said a quick hello and then turned to Ino, waiting for her to say good buy. But I don't think Ino was planning to anytime soon and I know I wasn't. She smiled sweetly at me for a few seconds, me smirking back, before Tenten elbowed her. Ino gave her a look and was about to say something when something hit her. "Hey, where's Sakura?" she asked. Oh great, another friend.

"Oh, she went to get a refill of pop before we left. She actually walking over now." Tenten said again. Man, does this Hinata girl even have a voice.

Suddenly, another girl joined us and I couldn't believe my eye. Pink hair. The girl before me was the same size as Ino, but had these glowing emerald eyes, along with her pink hair. She walked over to Ino and started chatting away about where she was before Ino said her like to introduce her to someone. Can you guess who that someone was?

"Sakura, this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Sakura, my best friend."

Sakura looked at me and I wished she didn't. Our eyes locked for a moment before I smirked and she smiled. "Hey, you're the guy with the bike."

"And you're the girl that helped me out." I said calmly.

She smiled sweetly at me. "So, you find the hotel okay?"

"Yeah, it was right where you said it was, thanks again."

"No prob. So, Sasuke, do you have a last name?" she asked and I was thrown off a bit. Again, I didn't know what to say. Should I say Oro? Or should I risk saying Uchiha, I mean, it seems like the Uchiha's are pretty well known, so what? "Ummm…" escaped my mouth and Tenten gave me a suspicious look. "Well?" Tenten asked eying me.

I opened my mouth, to probably say something stupid, when suddenly I felt some vibrations in my back pocket. "Whoa, my butts vibrating." I muttered quietly, but apparently, loud enough for them to here me because they gave me a questionable look. I pulled my phone out only to see that the someone I didn't known was calling me. "Who the hell?" I asked myself.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, it's Mikoto. I was just wondering, what size you wear?"

Wait. Mikoto was calling me on my self phone, when I didn't give her my number, asking me my size.

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"Well I was just wondering, so you don't have to take that tone with me. And you seem like you would wear a tall. I wear a normal, so you must wear tall. Right?"

Tone? What tone. The questionable one? Well, what do you expect, me to be all happy-cheery like you? Umm, I think I will pass. And what is with this size thing? Normal? Tall? What happened to sizes being in numbers?

"Umm, sure. Tall?"

"Good, well, get your shopping done so you can get home. Bye."

Umm.. Okay. That was random. I turned back to the girls and they were all staring at me. Well as I would love to stay and get to know them, I just can't. I still have to figure out who I am.

"Well, sorry about that, umm.. I have to go. I have some things to do, so I will see you later." I aid mostly to Sakura and Ino, sparing Tenten a glance. I completely just forgot about that Hinata girl, but it doesn't matter, she wasn't looking anyways.

When I was walking away, I heard the girls talking.

"There is something weird about him. Like he is hiding something." Tenten said.

"What you don't like a good mystery?" Sakura said.

"You knew him? How?" Ino said, well screamed.

- x - O - x -

I bought a few pairs of jeans, normal and skinny (mostly skinny), a some shirts, two beanies, a few belts, shoes (etnies), a few earrings (for my piercing) and a pair of fingerless gloves. All in all, I got a good amount of stuff and it didn't cost a lot. And even more amazing, I didn't shoplift.

I walked out of the same doors I came in and found the driver standing there. When he saw me he walked over to me and tried to take my stuff but I refused. Then he walked over to the car and opened the door for me. I walked right over to him and closed the door. He gave he a strange look and before he could open the door, I did. I threw my stuff in before getting in and closing the door.

The ride home was quiet too and when I got "home", I went straight up to "my" room and hit the bed. Who am I?

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, well for my very few reviewers, tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello, well sorry for the wait. I don't really want to write a huge note here so i'm just going to let you read. Enjoy**

Sakura's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. He was standing right in front of me and then he was gone as quick as he came. I couldn't take my eyes off of his retreating form, even as Tenten began to speak.

"There is something weird about him. Like he is hiding something."

"What? You don't like a good mystery?" I said, still not taking my eyes off of his back. He was a weird one.

"You knew him? How?" Ino said, well screamed, a little to close to my ear. Finally, I looked away and looked at Ino, covering my ear. "Ow, that was my ear, Ino" I said, only to be ignored.

"How do you know him!? Come on, out with it!" I just looked at her. She always gets a little to worked up. I also saw a little hint of anger in her eyes, that were focused on me. But why should she be angry with me. I mean, we should be mad at her. She was the one that wanted to go on this shopping spree. The one that said no boys. The one that when we sat down to eat, ate two bites before wondering off because she saw "a major hottie".

"There is nothing to tell. I saw walking home from your house, that day when we decided to have a scary movie marathon. I was walking and he pulled up next to me on his motorcycle and-"

"Wait, he has a motorcycle! That is really hot!" Ino interrupted.

"Well, I don't exactly know if it was his bike, I just assumed. Anyways, he pulled up along side me and asked for direction to a hotel. I gave them to him and that was it. He rode off and I went home." I finished.

"Oh, well, he was hot. He has that bad boy attitude. You know, the I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude." Ino blabbered on, rather loudly. Boy, that girl can be loud. Sometimes she makes me wonder if Tenten and I are the only normal people in our group. Hinata is kind of normal, but she is to shy for her own good.

"I don't know about him. Anyways, come on, lets forget about him and continue this shopping thing you dragged us on." Tenten said to Ino.

"Yah! Shopping! But he was hot"

Sasuke's POV

Yesterday after we got home from the mall, I just jumped in bed and went to sleep, didn't even bother to get undressed. I slept for a good two hours before waking up and being shocked. Okay, Mikoto really likes to leave notes because I was surrounded by little pieces of stationary with the same neat handwriting. All containing one question each. 'What are your favorite colors?' 'Have you ever wore a suit?' 'King, queen, or twin?' 'How much clothes did you buy?' and other pointless, random questions.

What the fuck? Were all those notes necessary? Does she have any idea how many trees she just killed? For fuck's sake, she could have put at least two questions on each note. And what was with all those questions?

I gathered all the notes together and walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. Kisa, the maid that I made friend with **(a/n: chapter 4)** was in there again. I walked in and sat down at the counter as she did the dishes. I sat down and one by one answered the questions.

"What are you doing?" Kisa asked as she dried off her hands, after finishing the dishes.

"Answering these questions." I replied in a bored tone.

"Why?"

"Well, there is nothing better to do." it was really true. I need something to do beside sit around and think. I'll go insane.

"Need some help?" she replied in a hopeful tone. I glanced up at her and saw her staring back, a pleading look in her eyes. I handed her half the pile and she smiled and sat down across from me. "Hey, do you like solid colors or patterns?" she asked, reading off the paper, a mocking look on her face.

"Solid." I replied and we continued to work peacefully.

"Favorite colors?"

"Black, white, and dark blue, like navy blue."

- x - O - x -

When we finally finished the whole pile, an hour later, I gathered them together and went to find Mikoto. I wandered for a while before I found her in the sitting room. She was sitting comfortably on the couch, book in hand, sleeping. I didn't want to wake her so I scattered to little pieces around her, like she did to me, before walking out and wandered some more.

I stumbled upon some double door and that were slightly open. I slowly walked up to the door and pushed it open and saw a ton of books. Books everywhere. The library I stumbled into was huge and there were bookshelves on each wall, from floor to ceiling, all filled with books. In the middle of the room was a large wooden desk with a green cloth on it, papers and a lamp, along with other small things not worth mentioning.

I walked over and started to looked at the books. There were a ton and I actually found a ton of them that I've wanted to read for a while. I grabbed a book and sat down at the desk and was soon engulfed in the damn book.

Hours ticked by, but I didn't stop reading until I heard a familiar voice. " I see that you found the library. Nice, huh?" Mikoto spoke. I nodded and stared at her as her eyes roamed the book filled walls. She looked back at me and smile. "Come, there is someone here."

I got up from the chair and walked over to her. That's when I noticed that she had a note stuck in her hair. I almost died right then and there. I reached out and took it out and showed it to her. She turned red rather quickly and smiled. "Oh, I thought I got them all." she said through a big smile and I think I actually smiled, too. Oh my dear god, it is the sign of the apocalypse!

She lead me back to the sitting room where Fuguka, Itachi (I learned that the younger male's name was Itachi) and a woman were chatting. The woman looked rather young, maybe twenties, if not early thirties. She was wearing a skirt that came down to her knees, heels, and a low cut shirt that showed off her huge breasts. She had long blonde hair and kind looking eyes.

Mikoto led me over to them and hugged the woman gently. I heard the two mumble some 'I haven't seen you in a long time. How is the family?' and 'fine, thank you very much' and blah. Honestly, I just wanted to continue reading that book. I could care less about how the damn family was or how long it's been.

After, a moment more about the family, Mikoto turned a little and gestured me to come closer. I quietly did as I was told, figuring the quicker I get whatever this was over with, the quicker I can read again. I stepped forward so that I was next to Mikoto and in front of the woman.

"Sasuke, this is Tsunade Haruno. **(a/n: in this story, I am making Tsunade Sakura's aunt. The Haruno's are a family of well known doctors and own the hospitals in Konoha, as well as the Haruno Corp. The Uchiha's have the Police department and the Uchiha Corp. There other family names that will come up later.) **She is a very experienced medical specialist, as well as a family friend. Tsunade this is Sasuke, who we told you about."

Tsunade smiled and looked me up and down before holding out a hand. I looked at it for a moment before I hesitantly shook it. "Hello Sasuke. It is very nice to meet you." I just nodded my head, stoic face as usual.

There was a moment of awkward silence as she examined every inch of me. Finally, Mikoto spoke up. "Well, Sasuke, Tsunade has agreed to perform the DNA test that you agreed to." she said and I could feel everyone's eyes on me, as if waiting for my reaction. DNA test, yeah, I can do that.

I nodded my head and noticed the tension in the air lessen a little. Tsunade smiled and had me sit down. She then grabbed some sort of kit from the floor and opened it. After some rummaging around she pulled out some gloves, put then on, and pulled out three cotton swabs and three little tubes.

"Okay, Sasuke, I am going to have open your mouth and I'm going to swab you mouth really quickly and we are done." Again, I simply nodded. She grabbed a tube, opened it and grabbed a cotton swab and turned to me. I opened my mouth and she ran the swab along my inner cheek. She then took it out of my mouth and placed the swab in the open tube and closed it. "All done." she said.

I just sat there as she repeated the process for Mikoto and Fuguka. Once both of them were done she placed the three full tubes back into the kit and closed it. "Okay. I will run the tests and inform you of the results. It will take anywhere from three days to a week for the results."

"Thanks again for this Tsunade. You have no idea what this means to us." Mikoto said.

There was some more small talk that I didn't really pay any attention to. I just stared at the carpet that suddenly became every interesting. I couldn't look at them. They just did the same test that I did and were perfectly fine. I, on the other hand (though I didn't show it), was freaking out.

Just a few days ago, my main worries were getting that money to buy the parts for my bike and if I was going to get any from Karin that night. Now, I'm wondering if the people in front of me is my family, or not. And now that I think about it, if I am, how come they didn't try to find me?

I had to be a little baby when I was- Wait. . .What happened? Did someone take me away? Did they give me away? If they did, it would make a lot of sense. They didn't want me, so they gave me away. I grew up in Oto, while they lived their perfect lives here. They knew I was with another family, that's why they didn't come and get me. I simply just wasn't wanted.

"I'm going back to the library." I said as I started for the door, not being able to just sit there where I wasn't wanted. There was a pause in their conversation and before I got out the door Mikoto spoke.

"We were about to go and eat dinner." she said in a worried tone.

"I'll pass." and with that being said, I left before anyone could say anything else.

I walked back into the library and sat back down, book in hand. I read about a page and a half four times before deciding to give up. I couldn't focus.

Instead, I walked back up to "my" room. Not bothering to turn on the light, I threw myself on the bed(making a impressive 'thunk', I might add) and stared at the wall.

The wall also becoming very interesting.

I don't know how much time passed before I decided that I needed to hear a friendly voice, if not sexy (at times). I reached over to the small table by the head of the bed and grabbed my cell phone off it. I dialed a number that I memorized from uses.

I listened to the ringing sound for a moment before someone picked up. Except it wasn't a voice I was expecting.

"Hello." said a gruff voice. I recognized it immediately.

"Hey, Juugo."

"Hey. How's i-" suddenly there was some noises like a struggle. I heard some shouts along the lines of 'he called me, let me talk to him' and 'give me the phone, now' Finally the noises stopped. There was a small silence and then someone spoke.

"Hi, Sasuke! I've missed so much. What happened? You know, your dad if freaking out! Where are you?"

"I'm in Konoha."

"WHAT!?" she said. I heard someone in the background saying 'what? Give me the phone. What's going on? I want to talk to him.' Suigetsu I assumed. I also heard more question being fired off in a high pitched voice that, at this moment, wasn't sexy and definitely wasn't what I wanted.

I sighed. "Ok, Karin, calm down. I will explain everything. Put the phone on speakerphone. I don't want to repeat myself."

- x - O - x -

My little "talk" with my friends was supposed to cheer me up but it only annoyed me because I had to repeat myself anyways. Fives times! Five fucking times! How did you not get what I said the first time I said it. For fuck's sake!

Anyways, after getting off the phone (coughhanginguponmyretardedfriendscough) I when down stairs, feeling hungry. I passed by the dining room and they were still eating but I didn't feel like joining them. Instead I walked into the kitchen and found the staff working hard.

There was two cooks currently cooking and four maids doing their work, well kind of. One maid was putting food on some trays, preparing to bring the food out, and two others were going the dishes. Kisa, on the other hand, was string off into space.

I walked over to her, catching the attention of the other workers probably thinking I was going to bust her or something. I calmly tapped her shoulder and she turned to face me, surprised look on her face.

"What are you doing here? You scared me." she said.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "I was hungry."

She smiled at me. "Well, would you like me to set a place at the table so you can eat with your family?"

My family? That sounds odd. I don't know these people. How can they be my family? I quickly just shrugged it off. "Nah, I would rather eat in here."

She smiled again and began to walk over to the stove. "Today we have. . . ." she trailed off, saying some kind of fancy food that both sounded and looked weird. "Umm, don't you have anything simpler?"

"Simpler?" she asked.

"Yeah, I grew up on Pizza Rolls and Easy Mac."

She looked at me for and moment, pondering something, before she went into the pantry. She soon reappeared with a can in her hand. "We have tomato soup."

I smiled. I love tomato soup. Hell, I love tomato anything!

- x - O - x -

After dinner, went back up to my room and decided to take a shower. When I got out I just hit the bed. I stared at the ceiling for awhile before I decided I wanted to go out. I got up and put on some skinny jeans, a grey long sleeved shirt with a blue short sleeved shirt, the fingerless gloves, a beanie, and my black etnies.

I walked over to the door and was about to open it when I heard someone walk by. Probably a maid because they kept on walking and didn't check on me. But I don't want to chance it. I walked over to the window and saw that the tree outside was close enough for me to climb into. I opened the window and carefully reached over and grabbed a branch. In one swift movement I swung my body into the tree and on a thick branch.

I climbed down, well jumped when I got to a distance (and landed on my feet. I got skill.) and walked around the house. In front of the house, I found my bike still parked in a open garage. But I didn't want anyone know that I was out there so I walked it down the long driveway (I swear, it gets longer and longer) until I got on my bike.

I sped off, not really caring for all the neighbors I was disturbing. I skillfully weaved around corners and through the streets at high speeds. I just want to drive around. I don't know where to could go so I just drove.

I wandered for a bit more before I found a small diner. I parked my bike and quietly walked in. It was a very humble place. There were tables in the center of the room, some counter seats and there were one or two booths along a wall by the window. There were a few people sitting at the tables but the place was mostly empty.

I walked over to a counter seat and grabbed a menu that was sitting there. The read over the choices and was satisfied with the food choices, even though I decided that I was only going to order a cup of coffee.

Behind the counter, a blonde boy approached me to take my order. "Hi, what can I get you?" he said loudly.

"Coffee, please."

He smiled at me. "OK, that's easy. The name's Naruto." he said while grabbing a cup under the counter, and the coffee cup from the machine behind him, and filling the cup.

"Sasuke." I said, so I wouldn't be rude. I took the cup and held it in my hands. The cup was warm and heated my fingers that were cold from being outside. After a moment, I took a small sip, while being watched by Naruto. And I have to say, best coffee I ever had.

Naruto must have noticed my pleasure. "Yeah, that's the best coffee in Konoha. Unfortunately, not a lot of new people come in here. So, they never get to try the coffee."

"They're missing out." I said, surprising myself. I can talk to him rather easily. Hmm?

I talked with Naruto until I was done with my second cup of coffee before leaving. Naruto was an okay guy. Loud and slightly annoying, with a crazy personality, but okay none the less. I found out that he was the same age as me, and goes to Konoha High. He wasn't working there because he need to. He actually come from a rich family like the Uchihas. He was working there because it gets him out of the house and away from his parents pressuring him to behave, be proper and blah.

I went for some more riding around before I decided to head back. I was a little after three when I climbed back though the window. I got undressed and climbed into bed in my boxers and a beater. Sleep quickly engulfed me.

* * *

**There** **you have it. The 6th chapter. Well tell me what you think. Encourage me because i didn't really like this chapter very much. Plaese review.**

**-Sessy52-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello, sorry for the wait. Writer block. Well i just want to get to this. so enjoy.**

Today is the fourth day since I took the test and we are just waiting for the results. It should be anytime now. And its been a living hell. I have noticed that Mikoto keeps herself busy to stop herself from thinking about it to much. I, on the other hand, have nothing to do but sit around and think. God damn it, I'm going to go insane from thinking about it so much.

I got up around noon today and got ready for another day of hell. After getting dressed, skinny jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt and a beanie, I put in some of my earrings. I put three in my left lobe and one in my right lobe and one in my right cartilage. And I decided that I wanted to wear one of my lip rings. I put a black ring through the right side of my lip. I have more but I never wears all of them at the same time. I usually only wear a few at a time.

I walked down and went into the kitchen for breakfast. I have been eating my meals in the kitchen a lot lately, instead of with the family. And if I do eat with them,(which is me taking exactly three bites and then picking at the rest) I go into the kitchen later and Kisa will make me some good food for me instead of the fancy crap the Uchihas eat. The other day Kisa went grocery shopping and bought their food and some food for me.

I walked in and sat down and watched the cooks prepare lunch for Mikoto. I enjoyed it for a few minutes before I turned my attention to Kisa, who just sat down next to me. She smiled sweetly until she noticed my lip ring. "Whoa! That is so cool! You don't see a lot of that in Konoha, especially in the rich neighborhoods."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that Konoha isn't like Oto."

"Oto? As in Otogakure? Is that where you are from?" a maid asked, a disgusted tone in her voice. I didn't even notice that she was there until she spoke.

I just nodded in return. She was a older woman, in her late thirties or early forties. She was decent looking for her age and I think she might have been really pretty once, but time had wore her down. She didn't have a wedding ring on so she might have been single. I almost felt sorry for her. And then she spoke again.

"Oh no wonder you look like such a punk. I knew you weren't from here. Now everything makes sense."

There was a eerie silence that engulfed the kitchen, all eyes on me and the old woman. She froze in her spot and her face showed shock. Like she hadn't meant for it to come out. But I will not spear her any mercy just because it slipped out.

"You just insulted me and my home in one statement." I said in a calm voice, but I could feel my anger rising.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I did-" she began but I stopped her.

"Shut up, Bitch. I'm not done." There was silence in the room and everyone was just frozen. I stood up from my chair and turned to face her. I heard some movement behind me and I assumed another maid must have run for cover or something.

"You judge me by what I look like and where I come from. Or how I dress or what I like.", I began calmly at first but with every passing moment, my volume increased, along with my death glare. I could practically see this woman shrinking in fear.

"Well, let me tell you something. If I wore a tie, it wouldn't change who I am. If I had no piercing, it wouldn't mean I'm nice. Who the fuck do you think you are? Because you must think you are someone special to say something like that to me. Look at yourself. You are a fucking maid. A brave maid, I'll give you that much. I mean, you insulted Oto, my home, where family and friends are. You better watch your back because those crazy "punks" from Oto might come here and kick your sorry little a-" I was interrupted by another person yelling.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

I turned and saw Mikoto standing there, a maid by her side. She still looked like the kind woman I first met but she took on a harder look. She looked mad and I got a feeling that I was going to get it.

She looked me right in the eyes and pointed to the door that lead to the dinning room. "Go wait out there for me." she said in a fierce tone.

I just stood there and looked at her. Like hell I'll listen to her. I only listen to my dad and sometimes I don't even listen to him. What the hell? Who does she think she is?

Oh yeah, my mother.

She gave me a stern look and continued to point. "NOW!"

I rolled my eyes and huffed before turning back to the fucking maid that caused this(not me. I'm innocent. She is the fucking cause) and gave her a death stare before walking out of the room.

I walked into the empty dinning room and just sat down on a empty chair. I sat there for ten or twenty minutes just calming down until I heard the door open. Mikoto stood in front of me and stared down at me with the same stern she wore before. I just looked her right in the eyes and gave her a bored look. If she was going to yell, she might as well just get it over with.

"What was that all about? I heard that you yelled at her when she made a comment about Oto." she said and waited for my reaction, receiving none. She sighed and continued. "Do you know that she might quit now?"

"Good" I muttered. I don't want to be anywhere near her for awhile. But I don't think Mikoto felt the same way as me.

"Good!?" she said in a surprised tone. "Hana has been with our family since Itachi was little! She is one of our best! She almost like family! And I never seen her as upset as she is now! She's in there crying!" she exclaimed, raising her voice.

She's in there crying? I made her cry? Oh that is great. I've never made an adult cry. I feel so proud of myself. I stayed silent, trying not to crack up. Which was really hard. But I couldn't stop the smile that crept to my face. I turned my head to the left and gently placed my fingers on my lips, trying to cover up the smile and my silent laughs.

"Why are you smiling? It is not funny! You might have just cost us a great friend! I'm going to have to tell your father about this."

My father? I could give a flying fuck what Fugaku thinks about this. God, she is not good at this yelling thing. She's making me laugh. Dad was always good at yelling. Dad knows exactly what to say that you know that you are in trouble, then gives the worst punishments. This is just pathetic.

"Now we are having Tsunade and her niece over for dinner tonight. You will join us at the table for the entire time that we are eating, you will eat, and you will behave. You understand?" she declared. She used a tone that left no room for arguing (even though I still could have if I felt like it) and I just rolled my eyes. I heard her cough and I huffed and looked at her. I gave her a fake, almost evil looking smile that showed that I was pissed at her and gave a 'yes madam' in a sarcastic tone.

She stared at me for a moment with shock clearly on her face. She stared at me for a moment and I could tell that she was shocked that would look at her like that and give her that tone. I just rolled my eyes again, and made sure she saw it, too. "Are we done now?" I said in the same tone as before. She nodded dumbly at me and I stood and gave her the same smile as before and turned and headed for the door.

But before I was out I heard her ask me something. "What is that in your lip?"

"My lip ring." I stated matter-of-factly. And left the hurt woman without a second thought.

I stormed out of the house and went to my bike. I quickly got on and started it up. I revved the engine and made sure to make a horrible screeching noise, and a skid mark in their perfect driveway before speeding off.

I found myself going to the same diner again and being greeted by a hyper-active blond.

xOx

I spent the day with Naruto at the dinner, just talking about anything(like my lip ring, he wants one now.) Around seven fifteen, I said bye and went home, knowing that I was already late for dinner.

I walked into the house and went straight to the kitchen instead of the dinning room. Kisa greeted me with a panicked look. "Good! You're here. Mikoto has been spazing out all evening."

I sighed and helped Kisa carry my plate and other things out to the empty spot at the table. "Sorry, I'm late." I announced in the sarcastic tone, glancing at Mikoto, while I sat down and Kisa set up the dishes in front of me.

"It's okay. We are just glad that you have joined us." Tsunade said from across the table, next to Itachi who glared at me. I could only assume that Mikoto told him and Fugaku what happened today because I also felt a glare from my one side of the table and a hurt stare from the other. I inwardly smiled.

"Yes. You probably just got lost in the road of life." said a familiar voice to my left. I looked over and saw greeted with pink. Sakura, I think her name was, was seated to my left smiling at me. She was wearing a nice black dress that came down to just below her knees. And I couldn't help but notice that she looked beautiful.

"Well, well. We just can not stay way from each other, now can we?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"You two know each other?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, we ran into each other twice." she said in a sweet voice.

"Oh well, that's nice." Tsunade said, noticing that the Uchiha's were all very silent ever since Sasuke had walked in.

After an awkward silence, I felt a studying gaze on me. I looked around the room and found Fugaku staring at me strangely. I gave him a questioning look with a slight hint of annoyance in it. "What is that on your face?" he said in a calm voice but disgust laced in it.

I looked at him strangely. I glanced around the room quickly and saw that I had everyone's attention. I looked back at Fugaku and gave him a questioning look again, bring my hand up to lightly touch my chin.

"It's his lip ring, honey." Mikoto said in a soft tone, with an undertone of hurt. I glanced at her but found that she avoided everyone's eyes. I then looked back at Fugaku and he gave me a look that said we-will-talk-about-this-later then shook his head slightly, dropping the subject.

Dinner progressed rather slowly and I found himself really bored. After awhile a conversation had started up but I excluded myself from it, deeming it boring and not worth my time. Instead, I slouch forward and rest my head in my hand, and lazily playing with my food. I had already taken my three bites and even tried for a fourth but I couldn't do it. It was just too gross.

And I knew that everyone noticed that I wasn't eating or sitting correctly. Mikoto had even whispered to a maid to tell me to eat and sit up, not wanting to say it out loud and be embarrassed, but I ignored it. Instead, I quietly pulled out my phone when no one was looking and texted Karin (hey, it said). Unfortunately, Itachi began to turn his head towards me before I turn off the sound on my phone, and I had to put it away.

And Itachi stared at me for a few minutes, and I glared at him in return. We stayed like that for a while more before Fugaku asked him a question, making him turn away. But before I could fix the volume, Karin texted back.

And of course, I like to have my volume up to the max and I like rock music, that tends to yell at me. And the yelling kind of surprised them. Everyone jumped, except me, and Itachi almost spewed his wine out everywhere, but instead just choked.

_I won't be ignored  
I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

_I can't feel  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

**(a/n: That's a Linkin Park song, Faint. The ring tone starts at the end, like that is the last two verses of the song, when they are screaming. I actually have the same ring tone for my texting, and it scares the shit out of me everytime it goes off. But I love it. Its funny when it goes off in public. Lol)**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. When my ring tone stopped, they was a eerie silence. I stared down at my plate and smirked.

"Why didn't you answer it?" Mikoto finally asked.

I looked at her and smirked. "It was a texted message."

She nodded and then the silence continued. I then decided that I might as well look at it. I pulled it out and silently read it. I smirked. I'm missing her and want her here. I could use my friends company, and some other things (wink wink).

"What's it say?" Mikoto asked.

I stared at her, not believing what she was asking me to tell her. Why does she need to know?

"Yes, if it was so important that it interrupted dinner, I would like to know what it said." Fugaku said in a tone that sounded calm but you know that he was mad.

I sighed. Might as well. "It said, 'hi baby, I miss you. I cant wait to see you. When are you getting home?" I read from my phone, then looked Fugaku in the eyes and gave him a look that said are-you-happy.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Sakura asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"Kind of"

"What do you mean kind of?" Tsunade asked. Damn it. What's with everyone wanting to know my business.

"That was probably his boyfriend." Itachi snorted after recovering from choking.

"Oh yes, that was my gay lover. It is such a relief having that off my chest." I said in a sarcastic tone then glared at him.

"I had a feeling that you were gay. You know, with the way you dress, you have to be gay." Itachi hissed.

"Well, at least it helps me get more ass." There was a gasp heard from the women in the room and a glare from both males. "Oh yes, hot gay SEX!" I added causing another gasp and for the glares to intensify. I glared at Itachi and then smirked, knowing I won.

I then turned my attention back to my phone. I didn't know when I was going to go home again so I just closed my phone and put it away.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment more, the shock of what I said sinking in. Finally Mikoto spoke up. "Sasuke, since it seems that you are done eating, please go up to your room. We will call you down after dinner to discuss an important matter."

I smirked and nodded my head. It seemed like I just couldn't make it through a whole meal with being excused early. I turned to the our guests, mostly Sakura, and smirked. "If you will excuse me, I will see you in a little bit." I then stood up, not pushing in the chair and pulled out my phone. I dialed the number quickly and raised it to my ear and started for the door. Before I left the room, Karin picked up the phone and greeted me. I greeted her back, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Ah, my gay lover! I miss you too."

xOx

I waited in my room for what seemed like forever, until I heard a light knock. I opened my door and was greeted by a maid. She politely told me I was wanted down stairs in the sitting room.

I walked back down and greeted them with a smirk. I sat down on the couch, next to Sakura. She looked at me and I smirked at her. "Do you know about our little situation?"

She looked at me and nodded. "Explains some things." She said with a sweet smile. I nodded and shrugged my shoulders. "I guess it does."

"Well, lets get down to business." Tsunade said as she pulled out a large envelope. Everyone was silent while she pulled out some papers and laid them on small table in front of the couch. The papers had some graphs on them and other things that made no sense to me.

I looked up at her with a questioning look and an embarrassed smile cross her face. "Oh, yes. Well, these results say that there is a 99.9 percent chance that Mikoto is your mother and Fugaku is your father."

There was a tense silence in the room afterward, but I hardly noticed to be honest. I expected to suddenly get sick, like the last time, or feel at ton of emotions run through me. But I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. I felt numb. And that kind of freaked me out.

I looked around the room and saw Itachi get up and walk out of the room, shaking slightly. I then turned to Fugaku, who had a thoughtful look on his face, before turning to look at Mikoto. She was staring at the carpet, clutching a small handkerchief in her hands, tears rolling down her face. She silently wept for a few minutes until she started to mumble something along the lines of 'my baby is finally back'.

And still nothing. Still numb, and still freaked out that I am numb. I should be feeling something, anything. Guilt, happiness, anger, betrayal, confusion, anything of those would be understandable for me to feel right now. But nothing.

Instead I am making myself panic because I feel nothing. Although it looks like I am perfectly calm on the outside, on the inside I'm panicking (forced panic, too. I can't even feel panic without having to force it.) and scolding myself.

"I think that the kids should go up stairs for a little bit while the adults talk." Fugaku said, tearing my thoughts away.

I nodded, ignoring the fact that he called me a kid. Sakura looked at me for a moment before joining me, as I started out of the room. When we were out of the room I heard Fugaku speak. "What are we going to tell the press?" he said as we kept walking towards the stairs.

"Fugaku! Is that all you care about?" I heard a distressed Mikoto say. But that was all I heard because I didn't stop to hear the answer. I didn't want to hear.

* * *

**Okay. That's it. Well, know we know that they are family. Yeah, the story is moving along. Sorry if it is going slow.**

**Sorry, I didn't have much sasusaku in this chapter. But there will be some in the next chapter. So don't worry. I used some _Friuts Basket_ quotes in here so yeah, thought you should know.**

**Well, what do you think? I showed a little bit of Sasuke's bad side. I wanted the family to get a small picture of what they were going to be living with before they found out the results of the tests. I hope you like it. Well, I really want your feedback. Because I want to know if you are liking it and if I should continue or just give up. I'm questioning this fic.**

* * *


End file.
